Abuse
by Kryptonite
Summary: FINISHED. Might do a sequel. A new shape shifter comes to the mansion with more than a few problems to start. Pyro's back, eight months since X2. PyroOCScott
1. Disclaimer

**Abuse**  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
A/N: I have this completely written up, 31 pages on my computer. This didn't come out exactly the way I wanted or expected it too. It came out with a strong focus on the main character Cassandra Matrix' Rivers who deals with abuse from her father and from her short-time boyfriend, Pyro. It may be a bit confusing because in places, she dreams. A dream is marked by third person, in case someone doesn't get it.  
  
I tried to keep the characters in check but Pyro is just so easy to write as the bad guy. Scott comes off as angry and concerned at the same time. The start of this is set about eight months after the second movie. The story itself takes the span of close to a year and four months. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE X-MEN UNIVERSE. THEY ARE OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS AND CREATED BY THE CREATIVE GENIUS . I ONLY OWN CASSANDRA AND HER FAMILY. I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN. THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T SUE ME... UNLESS YOU ARE BORED AND HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO. HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	2. Meet Cassandra Rivers

  
  
Cassandra?  
  
Leave me alone. The girl whispered into the shadows.  
  
It's okay, we're here to help.  
  
Go away. She buried her head deeper into her arms, trying to push herself through the wall.  
  
Shh. We'll get you out. The voice was followed by a deadly thick red laser beam. The girl just cowered closer into the wall. The cold wet walls had stopped bothering her a while ago. The fear that kept her eyes closed tight against the world stopped her from breathing as well.  
  
Logan pick her up. Just before the two strong arms could lift the girls' shrunken frame she jerked up right, breathe coming in short gasps.  
  
Honey are you all right? My mom asked through the door. The sky was still dark outside and my single cotton sheet was wrapped tightly around my legs.  
  
I'm fine mom. I tried to slow my breathing, to not hyperventilate.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes mom I'm fine. Honest.  
  
Okay, well try to get some sleep.  
  
Hurry up. A slurred voice called from down the hall.  
  
I'll be there in a minute. My mom hissed down the hall.  
  
No, now.  
  
Honey?  
  
Go mom. I said, urging my mom to go back to her room.  
  
Okay. I'll see you in the morning sweetie.  
  
Get in here! My father roared, finally pissed off. I heard my mother scurry down the hall back to the master bedroom. I slipped out of bed and pulled my headphones over my ears, cranking the sound up. I fell asleep to Good Charlotte's Anthem' pounding its way into my subconscious mind.  
  
Did you finish your math homework? Amy Warbeck asked, not really looking at me but through me. I went back to my book.  
  
No I didn't.  
  
You? _You_ didn't do your homework? Little miss bookworm, little miss nerd? She sneered her words, making them sting.  
  
I had better things to do.  
  
Like what? She asked, finally looking at me but in anger. My eyes never left the blurred page.  
_  
Catching up on sleep, reading, practicing my-'_  
  
Did you hear? Amy's best friend Liz Donahue bounced up and started talking instantly. You know that dam that broke up in Canada? Yeah, well apparently this really important government guy was tied up by mutants and was ripped to shreds when the water crashed on him. Said he managed to get out and float downstream. Spent the last eight months recuperating somewhere.  
  
Yeah so? Amy, unlike the rest of the world, could care less about mutants. She wasn't one and she didn't know any, or so she thought, so they weren't her problem.  
  
He's started a _vendetta_ of sorts against mutants. Got kicked out of his government office, after they heard, and he's been cut off from all funding. Isn't that just stupid?! I mean, he's practically announced he's gonna destroy all mutants and they stop him from doing that.  
  
Come on, let's get to class since my study buddy seems to have had a brain fart. Amy glared death at me once then left. I waited a few seconds before I reached into the desk and pulled a sheet of paper out.  
  
And the answer is 42. I muttered, writing down the last answer to the one problem I had been unable to completely finish last night. I smirked at Amy's rapidly retreating figure through the glass.  
  
Sit up Sandra. I gritted my teeth at my math teachers annoying command.  
  
_Cas_sandra. I corrected under my breath. A few of the girls in the room started giggling.  
  
Now who can answer problem ten? The class continued on, I slumped back down into my seat.  
  
Mom? I asked tentatively, sticking my head in the door, looking carefully around. Heaving a sigh I took a single step in the door before the hand grabbed me by my book bag.  
  
You little brat! A harsh, drunken voice yelled. Slowly but surely I lost consciousness, the blows continuing in brutality. I fell into the comforting blackness as I felt my life's blood flowing out of me.  
  
Logan, pick her up. Two strong arms wrapped themselves gently around her body. Her muscles clenched even more as she tried to make herself smaller.  
  
Shh, shh, it's okay. We ain't gonna hurt'cha. A gruff voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Leave me alone. She whispered against cool, comforting leather.  
  
We're gonna get you out. Cassandra... Cassandra... My mom's voice drifted down to me. I winced against the bright light above my eyes and tried to roll over.  
  
Shh honey. Don't move. Jesus. My mom breathed. The one word caused me to be still and evaluate my wounds. Mom thought using the lord's name in vain, or the lord's sons' name in vain was as bad as you could get. Which meant I was worse off than I thought.  
  
Mom?  
  
It'll be all right... everything will be fine. Don't move. Mom's presence left my side and I couldn't twist my neck enough to follow her progress. But I could hear her end of the phone conversation.  
  
Yes... This is Alyssa Pierce... Yes, I called a few weeks ago... It's gotten worse... Yes, please come pick her up... Of course... Thank you sir. I heard the phone click back into it's cradle.  
  
Mom? What did you tell them? What's gotten worse? Dad will be so mad that you told someone. I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice but it was no use.  
  
It's okay sweetie. Everything will be fine. Everything's going to be all right. Mom sat back down with me and held my hand. I managed to move around and curl up before going back down into that comforting black abyss.  
  
What do you want? Cassandra looked at the girls in front of her and sighed in her head. _It's not fair!'_  
  
We want the swings. You are sitting in the swing. The girl's eyes flashed with fire.  
  
There are other swings. The girls in front of the elementary student grinned wickedly.  
  
But we want all of them. And we're just one short. A few girls took a step forward. Cassandra gritted her teeth.  
  
I was here first.  
  
But we want the swings. And we actually have use for them. Everyone was smirking, thinking they had won.  
  
I was here first.  
  
With no one to talk to. Go back to your books little worm. Cassandra was shoved off the swing and into the dirt. Glaring daggers at the laughing girls, Cassandra stood up and stormed away.  
_  
I'll show them, stupid humans!' _Cassandra stopped in her tracks. _Humans?'  
_  
She's right here. Just take her and run, please. My mom's voice was begging, I could hear it through the haze that was blood loss.  
  
Logan pick her up. The words and voice struck a note deep in my subconscious. _ Logan pick her up._  
  
NOOOOO! My body jerked forward quickly as my eyes flew open, scrambling backwards away from the voices.  
  
Shh, it's okay sweetie. These people are going to help you.  
  
No... just... just stay away from me. I had backed into a corner, just like the last time I had heard those voices.  
  
Looks like she can move on her own.  
  
Logan, look at the child. She'll never be able to make it to the Jet much less outside of this house without help.  
  
What tha hell are ya doin' in mah house! A male voice slurred from somewhere close behind my head. I was brought suddenly into a very perceptive understanding of my surroundings and the people in them.  
  
I managed to get about two feet before a thick, sweaty hand wrapped itself around my ankle.  
  
Where do ya think ya're goin'? He slurred, pulling me back along the wood floor to him. Tears started to stream down my face.  
  
Kevin, stop it, please! I looked up at my dad and pleaded with him. He looked like he was staring at a ghost.  
  
No. He said, letting go of me and stumbling back into the wall. Yer dead, ya can't be... yer dead!  
  
You're killing me! I practically screamed at him, sitting up painfully. Dad ran from the room and I fell back onto my back, flipping over to my stomach.  
  
Shape shifter? Logan asked, suspicious as always.  
  
Yep. I muttered through an approaching sore throat. I started to slip back from the world of the living.  
  
Up you go. A different set of arms picked me up this time but I didn't have the energy to argue.  
  
Thank you. My mom whispered as we passed. I heard the woman from before talking to her.  
  
Are you sure you'll be all right?  
  
I'll be fine. Just get my daughter out of here.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Storm, let's move. The one named Logan' called. I slipped farther into that comforting black realm I was growing so fond of.  
  
Stay with us, Cassandra. The voice got fainter and fainter. The last image I saw was of a huge black jet.  
  
  
  


~~~~~  
  
  


  
  
A/N: Here's the first chapter, I hope everyone liked it. It came out okay, I thought, considering I wasn't real sure where I wanted to go. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Running, Running, Fast As I Can

  
  
Get out of our way! Cassandra's body was shoved into the lockers. No one seemed to notice that the football players, running wildly through the hall, had just cut the girl's arm on the open locker door.  
  
Screw this! Cassandra ducked into the library to get away from the cheering crowds. Our schools' version of a pep rally. She muttered sarcastically pulling a square of white cloth from her book bag and wrapping it around the gash. _What the hell was on that locker!'_ The cloth was soon dyed crimson, but it didn't drip all over everything.  
  
Hello Cassandra. It took Cassandra a few seconds to locate the voice but when she did she wished she hadn't. Carl Montgomery was one of the few people she avoided at all costs. First string running back on the best football team in the county, everyone loved him. Everyone but Cassandra and two or three other girls.  
  
What do you want? She realized subconsciously that her back was against a wall.  
  
Just you. Cassandra's mind registered that he didn't say your homework' or your conversation', he said you'. Everything in her body was screaming for her to run away or do something other than stand there as he got closer. Don't worry. It won't hurt. Come on. Carl's voice slowly changed as he moved closer. Come on, everything's going to be okay. Cassandra wake up, we're here. Wake up. My eyes fluttered upon as I tried to control the panic that causes me to wake up screaming at nights.  
  
Come on sweetie. Just wake up for a moment so we can get you into the lab. Then you can go back to sleep. The same muscled arms from before picked up my body and carried me into the lab'. I really didn't like the sound of it.  
  
Put her down over here. The sight of a very big, very blue man off to the side of my vision caused me to jerk in my position. The leader tightened his grip so I wouldn't fall to the floor.  
  
It's all right, Hank isn't gonna hurt you. A needle sticking into my arm suggested otherwise. I felt my body trying to change and succeeding in some points before it settled back into my original form. The first time in years I didn't dream.  
  
Will she be all right? The voices reached my ears but I refused to open my eyes. I liked not dreaming.  
  
She should be fine. Extensive blood loss, a few bruised ribs. Most of the injuries she sustained were merely bruises. Look worse than they really are.  
  
That's good to hear. Any idea when she'll wake up? The voice was definitely female, and the only female voice I had heard so far was Storm so that's who I assumed it was.  
  
Right now actually. Wake up kid. Logan's gruff voice right next to my ear caused me to roll off the bed, taking the clean white sheet with me. Stomach down on the cold metal floor I instantly started shivering. Sorry. He apologized, looking under the bed instead of bothering to get up.  
  
Yeah right. I chattered, trying to work up the will to get my legs under me. A helping hand came and pulled me to my feet. It was the same guy who had carried me from my house.  
  
I finally got my first good look at him. His brown hair was neatly combed into a look straight from the fifties. His clothes were neat, tidy and pressed. He had also switched out the visor for a pair of thick ruby red sunglasses that just looked so sweet.  
  
Come on, up we go. He managed to help me get back into the bed and then pulled the railings into place on each side. I frowned at them but didn't complain.  
  
You're a very brave girl. I snorted without thinking.  
  
Tell me another one. Storm jumped in with a different topic.  
  
Who did you change into?  
  
My aunt. Dad thinks he's to blame for her death, which in a way he is.  
  
How? I frowned at her this time. I wasn't fond of people knowing too much about me.  
  
Does it matter? I snapped without meaning to. I instantly regretted it the by the way she straightened up, angry.  
  
No, I was simply asking a question.  
  
Can I just go to sleep? I asked, making sure to concentrate very hard on sleepiness.  
  
You just woke up! Logan practically yelled.  
  
I'm still tired. You trying losing a bunch of blood and then shifting to and from one shape to another. I argued, trying to keep up the countenance of sleepiness yet not lose the debate. I was actually starting to fall asleep with how hard I was focusing on it.  
  
Okay people. Everyone out. The blue-haired doctor said shooing all three X-men out. If you need me my dear, I shall be just down the hall. I smiled, then stretched and yawned. I had caught sight of my clothes on a chair when I had fallen off of the bed. Snuggling down into the stark, white sheets I closed my eyes and registered that the blue man had shut off the light and padded down the hall.  
  
Waiting less then a minute I sprang up lightly, pulling my jeans and shirt on and grabbing the small tin of jewelry and items in my pockets. Slipping my watch on, and my ID into my back pocket I crept silently to the door.  
  
I thought you'd try something like this. A voice said from behind me once I had managed to get into an elevator and onto the main floor. A few students were passing by and glanced in my direction curiously. More were coming from the doors in the hallway.  
  
Try something like what? I asked innocently, trying not to look the leader in the glasses.  
  
Try to leave. I licked my lips and tried to think about what I was doing. But I couldn't because the old panic was kicking in again. My mind instantly went into survival mode' as I had termed it. I took a deep breath, looked at the guy standing in front of me and then bolted, shifting as I ran. I jumped about halfway up to the second story, clinging with all my might and pulling myself up the column holding it up.  
  
One end of the hall was blocked by Storm and the other by Logan, both taking slow cautious steps towards me.  
  
No... please... I closed my eyes as memories rushed through my head. I didn't even realize that I was backing into the banister until I hit it and tumbled over. The pain in my back was excruciating but by morphing into Logan it slowly went away, progressing to a dull throb and then into a mere memory.  
  
What the hell were you thinking! Scott, I had found out his name, yelled not five minutes later. You could have been killed!  
  
But I wasn't! And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to pin me in! I screamed right back, more than willing to lay all the blame on him.  
  
You broke your back! You're lucky that you acquire a mutant's abilities when you morph into them. I tried to slow my breathing by closing my eyes but it didn't work since I had the image of Scott burned into my eyelids.  
  
Why did you change into Logan? Professor Xavier had been silent up until this point after Scott had all but broke the door down and thrown me into a chair.  
  
I... I don't know. I change into what I think will help me most.  
  
Why did you pick Logan? He pushed, trying to get me to think.  
  
Yeah, why did you change into me? Logan asked. I could tell he was freaked to see himself lying on the ground a floor below with a slowly healing broken back. Even if he knew it wasn't really him.  
  
I knew your power was healing, I thought it might work. I shrugged, trying to work out an escape route that wouldn't end with me dead.  
**  
Don't even try, Cassandra.'** Professor Xavier's voice echoed in my mind and I instantly brought up carefully constructed walls for this exact case. He winced in pain as I shoved him through the wall. I glared daggers at him.  
  
And why did you think that? You could have killed yourself! Scott insisted on making that very clear.  
  
You ever think I might want to be dead! Huh? Maybe I freaked because I was being blocked on two sides without an escape route and the last time something like that happened I lost two pints of blood, broke a rib and got a concussion. I spat out bitterly. _We'll take care of you. We'll put you in your place._ I shivered at the memory. That seemed to shut him up. For a moment.  
  
You didn't even know if changing into Logan would save your life. Why risk it?! I stood up.  
  
Rot in hell. I morphed into a figure of my father, strength and all. I managed to get one good hit in before I was too tired to stay in any form but my own. Imagine getting hit like that on a daily basis. THEN tell me what to risk. Now someone show me where my goddamned room is. Scott stood, glaring death at me and then turned and walked out the room. I raised an eyebrow and started applauding in my head. This guy had balls.  
  
We managed to make it all the way inside my room before he retaliated.  
  
I'm in charge of the X-men, I'm also the senior teacher. I will not tolerate a snip of a girl like you back talking. Understood? As tired and weak as I was, I could only nod my head and try to inconspicuously back away. I'm glad we agree. Classes start in the morning.  
  
I made it as far as the edge of the bed before I collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Just you. Cassandra's mind registered that he didn't say your homework' or your conversation', he said you'. Everything in her body was screaming for her to run away or do something other than stand there as he got closer. Don't worry. It won't hurt. Come on. Carl's voice slowly changed as he moved closer. Come on, it's not like you having anyone to save it for.  
  
I'll scream. Cassandra threatened, fear coloring her voice.  
  
I hope so. Carl's sickening smile stayed in place as he pinned her to the wall with his body. I'll make sure of it. Screaming my throat out I sat up in bed panting.  
_  
How'd I get on the bed?'  
_  
You okay? I heard a voice from the corner ask. It was Storm. I bristled instantly, realizing they had posted guards on me.  
  
I'm fine. My voice grated out past my now aching throat.  
  
You don't sound fine.  
  
Just leave me alone. I rolled over trying to ignore the woman in the corner but the images of what had transpired that day kept flashing behind my closed lids.  
  
Sure you don't want to talk about it?  
  
Go to hell. I said into the pillow.  
  
Been there, done that. No thanks. She said cordially. I could tell she was smiling. I hate people like that.  
  
So are you guys just going to watch me sleep for the rest of the time I'm here?  
  
No, just until we're sure you won't bolt.  
  
Why can't you people just leave me alone? I asked quietly, almost positive she couldn't hear.  
  
Because we care. I was wrong. We want to help but we can't if you don't tell us.  
  
Why should I trust you?  
  
Because- She was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
Shift's up Ro. Sleep tight. I shrank deeper into the soft mattress, praying that Storm wouldn't tell the gruff man that I was awake. I'd had plenty of dealings with people like him.  
  
Good night Logan. The man sat down in a chair and almost instantly went to sleep, snoring right there in my room. It was interesting to listen to someone else's nightmares. It made me wonder if that was what my mom heard when she would wake up in the middle of the night.  
  
I drifted off to sleep about one, after Logan settled down into a somewhat peaceful semblance of sleep.  
  
  


~~~~~  


  
  
Styster: Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last  
  
Canadian-Lynx: Hope the end is as great as the start (I tried)  
  
Morph: Good question. In a way she changes like Mystique does, but unlike Mystique, her normal, natural form actually looks human. I have an idea for another story with a shapeshifter that can only change like what her skins made of. It's really weird.  
  
Thanks you guys for reviewing and for the comments. For anyone else reading this, please review and tell me what you liked or what I've done wrong because the reason I post stuff on this site is so I can get constructive criticism on my work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Easy Lies

" What do you think you're doing?" A voice roared outside of her door. Cassandra huddled deeper into the shadows of her closet.

" Leave her alone!" A female voice shrieked, followed by a thump and the doorknob being rattled. Cassandra should never have locked it knowing that would only anger the volcano trying to get in. The door splintered as it was kicked down.

" Where are you, you little bitch! Come out here!" The monster raged around the room, breaking this and that, ripping paper and shattering glass. Finally its heavy footsteps stopped outside the closet door. It ripped open on its hinges to show a dark figure backed by a very bright light.

Cassandra was dragged out by her long brown hair. The face of the original monster twisted until it became one a little more familiar. I woke up with a gasp, jerking forward on the couch. I'd had that dream for the past week or so but I'd never seen the monster's face before I woke up.

" You okay?" John asked, pulling me back into the couch by the ends of my hair, lightly tugging.

" Fine."

" Are you sure? Because if the movie's getting to you, we could always do something else."

" No, I'm good." John smiled and pulled me closer. I tried to readjust to get a little more comfortable but he thought I was trying to leave and just tightened his hold.

" Hey Cassandra do you have the answers to the history homework?" I was jerked out of my contemplation by Rogue's cheery voice.

" Uh… yeah. It's in my room, I'll go get it."

" No that's okay. Listen I wanted to talk to you." I tugged self-consciously at my long sleeves.

" What about?"

" John."

" What about him?" I was gearing myself up for another conversation like the one I had had with Scott a few weeks ago.

" Is he treating you okay?" I was shocked at the concern in her voice as she stared into my eyes. I shifted my vision to the floor as I tried to think of an answer.

" Yes. Why?"

" I don't know, your wardrobe changed recently." Rogue's gloved hands fingered the long sleeves.

" It's nothing. I was just more comfortable in these, that's all." My gaze shifted once more to the table.

" If John were doing anything… you could tell me. I'd help, you know that, right?" I smiled at the offer.

" Thanks Rogue. John has been nothing but a gentleman to me."

Rogue smiled, moving to stand up. " But if he isn't, you have about half the mansion willing and ready to kick his butt." I couldn't help but to grin at that.

" I'll keep that in mind."

" Keep what in mind?" John's voice rang out behind me.

" Oh, nothing." I said, smiling back at him, twisting around in my chair. John leaned down and kissed my lips, a hand resting on my shoulder.

" Well, I have to be going. Can I stop by later and get the history homework?"

" Sure, just knock. I'll have it waiting for you." Rogue exited the library and John took her vacated seat, pulling mine closer to his.

" You shouldn't be so nice to everyone." I smiled, thinking quickly.

" But I like being nice to everyone. It makes everyone like me."

" It makes them think they have a claim on you. Like Rogue asking for your homework. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't think you'd give it to her."

" She would've forced me to give her the answers if she wasn't nice to me and vice versa. I've had plenty of people do the same before."

" Are you arguing with me?" John asked quietly, cupping his free hand under my chin.

" No, I'm just point out facts." His hand on my face squeezed tighter.

" That sounds like arguing."

" No, no it's not. John." I was pleading with my eyes, my brain registering that I had been in a similar position for years. What I still didn't know was how to get out of it.

" I'll be in your room before dinner. When Rogue comes I'll tell her tat you aren't supposed to be giving people the answers."

" I don't mind John, honest."

" But I do." _'It's my homework!'_

" Okay." John's hand released me and I went to stand.

" Where are you going?" He asked, tugging me back into the chair.

" I left my math book in my room, I was just going to go get it."

" You can do other work right now, can't you? You can get your math book later."

" Okay." I whispered, sitting back into the chair and turning to do my science work.

" I don't understand. Cassandra said I could look over her history homework. I just have two questions I can't answer."

" So go ask Bobby." John demanded, trying to shut the door in her face.

" Let me talk to Cassandra."

" She's busy." I listened in painful silence, trying to work out the answer to problem fifty-two in my book.

" Just for a moment."

" What part of 'she's busy' don't you get?"

" The 'she's too busy for half a second of conversation with her friend.'" Rogue answered hotly. " Let me talk to her or I tell Scott you're beating her up." I stiffened at Rogue's threat. I hadn't told her anything, but John didn't know that. John turned and glared angrily at me, opening the door as he did.

" I'm sorry Rogue, I couldn't find my homework. I probably already turned it in." I lied, trying to apologize to John without saying anything.

" That's okay, I just wanted to ask about these two questions, Maybe you remember the answer or where to find it." She shoved the worksheet under my nose and I read what she had circled at the top. **Does he hit you?** I wrote 'no' next to it in a shaky hand.

" Those are the page numbers for the answers. Wish I could be more help."

" That's okay. I'll talk to you later. Thanks John." I knew Rogue didn't believe me but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment.

" Did you tell her I hit you?" He asked, shoving me back into the chair I was trying to get out of. I had to grab the table to stop from tipping over.

" No! I swear I didn't say anything!" The hand that smacked me across the face hit hard enough to tip me and the chair over, sending us crashing to the floor. " Please!"

" You little brat! You ungrateful wench! How dare you tell them I hit you!" John's fists continued to rain down as he spoke, voice never going above a quiet roar.

" Cassandra?" followed a knock at the door. John stopped his abuse long enough to pull me up from the ground. " Is everything all right?"

" Answer him." Was whispered into my ear, John's breath hot on my skin.

" Yeah, everything's fine."

" You sure? What fell?"

" Just the chair. I tipped over too far trying to pick up a pencil. It was really stupid of me."

" Are you sure you're fine?"

" Positive."

" Okay, see you at dinner." Scott's footsteps echoed down the hall. I was shoved into the bedpost, banging my head against the hard, darkened wood.

" You and Scoot have been getting real close lately, what's going on with you two?"

It was sort of true. Scott and I had been getting along better the past two weeks since he had apologized for his behavior. He had even been giving me extra lessons on car maintenance since I was failing.

" Nothing. I've just been getting some-some extra help with cars." I got help crawling onto the bed by John's fingers pulling the back of my pants up and yanking me forward. I tried not to yelp.

" How much extra 'help' have you been getting?"

" Just a lesson a week. I-I-I to-told you when it started."

" I want you to stop."

" But I need the help. I'll fail the class."

" So to get a good grade you're sleeping with him?" Pyro accused angrily. When he got mad, John was no longer my friend, but Pyro, someone I didn't know or like.

" No! I'm just getting lessons in the stuff I don't understand. Li-li-like how the engine fits together. The parts a-a-and stuff." Pyro climbed up onto the bed and straddled me.

" The lessons stop now or you'll be in more trouble with me." Pyro pinned my arms above my head before I forced myself to black out.

" What's wrong mom?" Cassandra walked in the front door to find her mom weeping on the floor. Cassandra stepped forward to touch her mother and the front door burst open. Her father walked in with a very scantily clad woman hanging off his arm.

" Get up you stupid woman." Mom simply scooted back into the bottom stair, sniffling the entire way. " Stop you sniveling. Take the brat upstairs." The woman grinned evilly and started toward Cassandra, grabbing her ear between her thumb and forefinger.

" Let me go!" The girl wailed, struggling against the two-bit hooker pulling her past her mother and up the stairs. Cassandra's ear was turning red fast.

" Cassandra." Her mother's tear-choked voice managed to reach her ears. " Go upstairs." The third grader instantly quieted and moved up the stairs at her mother's command. She blocked out the sounds of her mother's face connecting with her father's strong fist as the woman who had started the earlier tears continued to drag her into her room.

Not caring about the consequences, Cassandra grabbed the woman's arm and bit down, hard. The woman cried out and flung Cassandra's lithe form across the room, into the desk in the corner.

" You little whelp!" She cried, advancing on Cassandra as her arm dripped blood onto the throw rug. Cassandra glared daggers at the woman, bunching up and getting ready to defend herself. Just as the woman bent down to drag her up by the hair, Cassandra's feet shot out, knocking the hooker's feet from under her. Her chin connected with the desk's corner and she bit her tongue. 

~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, a lot of people have asked me to mark, somehow, when Cassandra is having a dream. The reason I'm not, is that Cassandra herself doesn't know when she's dreaming until she wakes up. The way I've marked it is that it's in third person. Sorry that's the best I can do.


	5. Latent Abilities

" Cassandra?" A voice called into the room, a voice that shouldn't have been there. " Cassandra wake up." My eyes fluttered open slowly. I was dressed in my nightclothes and under the comforter on the bed. Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty were in my room, door closed tightly behind them.

" What do you guys want?"

" We heard you. You were having another nightmare." It had been a few more weeks since Rogue had asked if John hit me. She had taken my answer as the truth, even though she knew it wasn't.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

" It's okay. Maybe you should talk to Professor Xavier. He might be able to help." I shook my head no. It was an old argument. I still wasn't comfortable with people knowing too much about my past since they could use it against me.

" Yeah, it'll help. He helped Rogue. He's helped everyone in here."

" We've had this argument before." I sat up, which I realized quickly was a mistake. The bruise on my stomach showed clear in the harsh overhead lighting in my room.

" What happened?!" Kitty cried softly, eyes riveted to the bit of exposed tissue. I had been sleeping in long pants and a long-sleeved button up shirt that John had bought me a month ago.

" Nothing." I answered quickly, tugging the shirt down to cover the skin. Rogue just glared daggers.

" It doesn't look like nothing. Take your shirt off." It was my turn to glare.

" No."

" Either tell us what happened or take your shirt off so we can see the damage and guess."

" Get out of my room." I answered coldly. I was not about to get hurt because these people were trying to be 'helpful'.

" We're your friends, we just want to help."

" That's why she's got me. You guys can go now." John said, silently slipping into the room. The three girls turned on John, blocking his view of me with their pajama-clad bodies.

" Get out of here John, before we tell the teachers you were out of bed and in the girl's dorms after lights out." They threatened in unison, having most likely planned this before they came.

" She's my girlfriend, I want to help."

" Just stay away from her." John's gaze managed to find mine and transmit all the anger he was starting to feel. I could see the fire starting to spark in the dark chocolate depths.

" You guys go on. I'll be fine now." I said, trying to tap the three girls in the direction of the door. " I'll try not to wake anyone up again."

" If you need us, just come to our door. It's always open." I smiled gratefully at Kitty.

" Thanks guys, but it's not necessary." They left and John came back.

" You okay?" He asked quietly, concern in his eyes.

" Just a nightmare, that's all." I said, slipping further under the covers as John came around and climbed in with me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I just barely hissed as he fell asleep and squeezed tighter, hitting the bruise that he had caused from my belly button almost all the way around to my spine.

" Cassandra, can I talk to you?"

" Did I do something wrong?" I asked, knowing the answer before I even asked it. We had just gotten a test back on the latest segment in our auto mechanics class. I hadn't gotten my sheet back. Scott held it up with a frown locked in place.

" You failed." I could see that by the nice big, circled, red F in the left-hand corner.

" I'm sorry." I apologized instantly, chin dipping down to my chest.

" If you need help you can always come to me. Your grades have been slipping for a few months now."

" I've been working really hard but I just don't understand." My grades in my other subjects, minus Technology, had pretty much stayed in the low A, high B range. Of course the two classes Mr. Summer's taught where the ones that had dropped to the low D, high F range.

" I was giving you extra lessons but you quit those yourself. If you need extra help, all you have to do is ask." John's warning rang in my head, getting louder and louder.

" No, I'll get better, I promise."

" You've said that before. You're getting worse. Come here Saturday morning at six and we'll work on both classes. Try and see I few can't get you caught up." I knew that if I didn't show up, Scott would come and find me and drag me off into the garage and computer lab for lessons.

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly, imaging my punishment once John found out I had disobeyed him.

" I thought I told you no more lessons with Scott." John's voice said, reaching my ears from the only exit from the row of shelves.

" I didn't have a choice. I failed another test, I need the help John."

" You mean you need to sleep with him."

" No! How many times do I have to tell you that?" My patience was wearing thin and I didn't pay attention to the danger I was entering.

" Maybe if you were a little more willing I'd believe you."

" I've explained why I don't want to John. I thought you understood." John had walked down the hall until my back was pressed firmly against the bookshelf laid into the wall.

" I do. You're saving yourself for _him_. I thought you were going out with me." He hissed, not really needing to be quiet. Even the honorary librarian always deserted the library at this hour.

" I am not and I am going out with you." I added the last four words as a quick afterthought, knowing how easily he could've twisted my words otherwise.

" I'm starting to doubt where your heart lies. I thought you loved me." He pleaded, taking another small step toward me. I pressed myself closer to the wall.

" I never said that John." In an instant Pyro replaced my loving boyfriend.

" You're right, you've never said that. You should have." The hard wood floor was soon splattered with tiny droplets of blood.

" Pyro please!" I screeched after a few minutes when his hiking boots started to connect with my stomach. I puked up what little lunch was resting there. He stopped from shock. It was the first time I had ever called him by his mutant name, despite everyone else in the mansion using it.

" What did you call me?" He asked, breathless and confused.

" Pyro leave me alone. Please." I begged ruthlessly, knowing what my saying 'Pyro' was doing to him. He turned tail and ran while I stayed curled up in the corner close to two hours before someone came to find me.

" Oh my god, Rogue go get Hank." Bobby called to his girlfriend as he rushed forward to me. I had kept hold of consciousness until that point.

I woke sometime later in the infirmary.

" Feeling better?" Hank's soothing voice asked from behind my head. Professor Xavier wheeled into my sight a split second after Dr. Hank McCoy.

" A little bit. What happened?" I asked, the afternoon's events fuzzy in my memory.

" That's what we were just about to ask you. Bobby Drake found you hovering near unconsciousness in the library. You lost quite a bite of blood and threw up most likely most of what was in your stomach." I winced at the picture the blue-haired man was painting.

" Sorry about the mess."

" It's quite all right my dear. Now if you'll let me, I'd like to see what happened. I promise this won't hurt." Professor Xavier smiled soothingly at me, and although I remembered, hazily, what happened, I knew he wouldn't be able to find the right moment. I nodded my head carefully, fully aware of the little man with the fifty pound hammer running around my brain.

I don't know exactly what he saw during the ten minutes he was inside my head but I do know that he entered quite a few different rooms. Rooms that I didn't want him to know about.

" Do you know who caused it?" I asked quietly, knowing that he didn't.

" No I'm afraid I don't. Excuse me, I need to speak with the teachers. Hank, come up to my office when you are don't." Hank had started a quick exam over me just to make sure everything was still okay, that my body hadn't sustained any permanent damage. He was done in a few minutes and had left to go to the meeting going on above me.

Concentrating hard I shifted my body into a more useful form. A new student had arrived about a week after John and I had started going out. The students had nicknamed her 'Ghost' since she could project her form and actually get it to move around. Professor Xavier said she was using astral projection, but whatever it was, it would allow me to listen to the conversation going on about me.

" Good timing Hank. How is she?"

" She'll have a headache for a few days at most but other than that, completely healed." Hank said, smiling as he settled down into an overstuffed leather armchair.

" What do you mean, 'completely healed'? When Rogue got me, she had a broken arm, fat lip, broken nose, concussion and I wouldn't have been surprised if she had a few broken ribs." Scott exclaimed.

" And all of that was true when I first got her into the lab. Broken arm, wrist, and nose, bit tongue, split lip, mild concussion, black eye, three broken ribs, two bruised and numerous bruises along her entire body. Although, while she was unconscious, her body started healing."

" Excuse me?" Everyone in the room asked simultaneously. Hank turned to the one who stayed silent and said,

" I'm sure Professor Xavier understands why." The room turned to face their mentor.

" Cassandra's gift is… interesting, to say the least. Her body seems to store the knowledge of a mutant's abilities in a 'room' in her mind for later access. During her coma, her mind opened the door holding Logan's thoughts, dreams, memories and abilities, accessed how his mutation works and sit it to the task of fixing her body."

" Wait a minute, she has my memories?" Logan asked, more than a little shocked.

" That would explain her attitude after fixing her broken back." Storm suggested.

" Yes it would and yes she does. She seems to retain the memories and abilities of those she turns into. Much like Rogue's gift except without damage to the one she's… copying, for lack of a better word."

" So did you find out who put her into the coma in the first place?"

" No. I was unable to reach the room that stores her memories. I ran into quite a few… traps and loopholes. She doesn't want me to know about her past.

" Rogue said that she, Jubilee and Kitty had noticed bruises on her body a few weeks ago. Why didn't those heal instantly?" Storm asked, having talked to Rogue after she and Bobby had found me. I was able to anticipate Xavier's answer before he said it. I was starting to think Ghost had some telepathic abilities as well.

" Her mutation seems to be… evolving. It stored the information but didn't know what to do with it. Most likely, up until today, Cassandra didn't know how to access the information unless she consciously shifted form into the mutant whose ability she was trying to use. Her mind simply made a connection for her to access the gifts without changing form and therefore requiring less energy."

" How would that require less energy?"

" She tires quickly after changing form, since it drains her mentally and physically to hold a shape for a long period of time. As she gets better, she'll be able to shift for longer periods of time without collapsing into some form of a coma. One day, with enough practice, she'll be able to hold a form indefinitely."

" I know who hit her." Scott said, standing up randomly. " I'll kill him."

" Scott, Scott! Xavier called through the door. I dropped the invisibility and appeared in front of Scott.

" Scott stop!" I cried just before he walked through me.

" Sarah, what are you doing?" He asked angrily. " If you don't mind I'm a little busy."

" I'm not Sarah. What are you going to do?" I already knew, and I was right that Sarah, or Ghost, had slight telepathic powers when she concentrated.

" Cassandra? I'm going to kill Pyro for beating you. I told you he was bad news."

" It wasn't Pyro. I was having a nightmare and I wasn't feeling good."

" I don't believe you." He said, and I could just see him glaring at me through the visor.

" I swear, I'm not lying." I mentally crossed my fingers behind my back.

He paused, just staring at me as I stood pleading with him. Scott sighed and I knew I had won.

" I'm going to go back to the meeting." He announced pointlessly. I nodded and faded out, making it look like I was going back through the floor to the infirmary. In reality I followed him back to Professor Xavier's office.

" We were just talking about Cassandra. Mind to tell us who you've just killed?" Charles Xavier asked politely. Scott sat down, pouting in his seat.

" No one." He muttered.

~~~~~

A/N: For everyone who has reviewed (and for those who haven't) thanks for reading. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get these two chapters up but there are only two more so I'm hoping (don't count on it though) to have them up before end of April, latest. It's just, I have the stories on my (school-issued) crappy I-Book (yes folks, It's an Apple). Now, for those few of you who like Apples, come use our I-Books and then tell me you still like them. The school has also blocked FanFiction so I can't update from that computer. Which means I have the arduous process of re-typing everything. Fun for me, right? Oh well, enjoy and tell me what you think.


	6. Healing Breaks

" Good. Now back to the matter at hand. Cassandra's mind is getting close to over flowed, much like Rogue's must be, but it has somehow come up with a way to organize everything and separate it into it's different particles, throwing away what is considered unneeded or unwanted."

" They why is she still having nightmares?" Storm questioned.

" The mind is a funny thing. It recalls and suppresses our strongest memories. For most of the people Cassandra has turned into, the strongest memories are nightmares, including herself.

" That explains a lot. Any clue how many people she's turned into?"

" No. But she has a t least three family member's in her head, including her aunt, father and another unnamed male figure I only got a quick glimpse at before I was shunted out completely."

" Well this certainly has been educational." Storm muttered after a few minutes of silence.

" I hope Cassandra feels the same way. You can come out now." I appeared, looking and feeling very sheepish.

" Sorry professor. I wanted to know what you were saying."

" I understand Cassandra." I thought for a moment then looked up at the old man happily.

" Call me Matrix. I understand that joke now." I chuckled twice and looked up at the old man. He and everyone else in the room were perplexed but didn't say anything.

" Have you had any contact with a mutant with any telepathic abilities?" Xavier asked cautiously, not sure how I would react.

" Just Gramps. He wasn't very strong though." I shrugged and shuffled my see-through feet.

" That's all I wanted to know. Good night Matrix." I smiled once and then drifted slowly through the floorboards, trying to remember how it felt. Gramps would love to know the next time I visited him.

" Hey Matrix." Rogue called in passing the next day. John just happened to drop into the seat next to me then.

" Matrix?" He questioned, the light in his eyes shining with mirth as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

" Yeah, it's my name. Listen John, I need to talk to you." I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked down the hall into the deserted game room. I didn't know if John had followed me or not until I turned around.

" What's up sweetie?" John took a step forward and I took one back.

" I think we need to see other people." The change from John to Pyro was instantaneous and I didn't have a chance. I kept consciousness this time and stumbled into my next class just a tad late. I left a nice bruise on my face to make my story convincing. I fell down the stairs, head over heels. If only I had been smart enough to break up with him in public.

John continued to act as if we were going out, putting his arm around my waist and kissing me. I was too scared to do anything about it. _'What have I gotten myself into?… Again?'_

__

'This so isn't helping.'

" And if you move that over there we'll be good." The girl's voice came out cheerful and preppy, exactly how she acted. Cassandra gritted her teeth and pushed through the doors.

" Oh Cassandra, so lovely to see you." The girl taunted. Cassandra grimaced in her direction then ran smack-dab into a football player she hadn't seen a half-second before.

" Sorry." She muttered, trying to get around her daily tormentors.

" It's okay sweetheart. I know you like it rough." Cassandra's head cracked against the wall as she was swung into it. The crowd that gathered started laughing at her predicament.

__

'Don't change, don't change, don't change…' Cassandra did the next best thing. The football player, who turned out to be the schools number one quarterback, hadn't removed his hands from her upper arms. Cassandra grinned then brought her knee up between his legs. _'Dummy didn't wear a cup.'_ She thought maliciously as he toppled over wheezing.

The people around her were looking angrier by the minute. Reaching into her backpack, Cassandra pulled out a stun gun she had borrowed from a 'friend' a few years back.

" Now get the hell away from me." The brunette brandished it in front of her as a weapon, stunning the first person to try and touch her. _'I win, you lose. I LOVE this game.'_ She thought triumphantly as she made it safely through the day. It was after school that the trouble would start. Again.

~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for the enormous delay. I've been very lazy. But now that spring break is here, here's another chapter. Yay!


	7. Sweet Dreams

" You okay?"

" Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

" Another nightmare?" Rogue asked sympathetically. Ever since I had been found bleeding to death Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty hadn't let me out of their sights for more than five minutes at a time. It was annoying, yet it was kinda nice to have friends that cared about me.

" No, not yet but I'm sure if this line of reminiscing continues it will be."

" Why don't you tell someone about it? It might help." I wanted to tell her that I had, and it didn't. I had told John a few things about a month after I got here and we had become such good friends. He used them against me like everyone else I have ever known had.

" It won't." Rogue seemed to read my thoughts.

" Someone you trust." My brain waves instantly made the connection to Scott but I forgot about it as soon as it did. He didn't want to listen to my sad rendition of my thus-far pathetic existence. John came padding in and I took a chance and pulled a practical joke.

" Hey dude." I said, voice down perfect. When his head turned towards the couch, he saw himself sitting next to Rogue in a curled up 'girl' pose, as he would call it.

" Knock it off Cassandra." He snapped, definitely not in the mood. I switched back.

" Sorry." I sneered in his direction, not wanting to listen to his shit anymore.

" You should be." He came to sit down on the arm and I shoved him. "What the hell!" He yelled, eyes flashing, personality switching to Pyro.

" I'm not going out with anymore. Leave me alone."

" Like hell we aren't. When the fuck did this happen?"

" About two weeks ago, the first time I tried to dump you. Let's just say I generally learn from my mistakes. I have witnesses this time." **'Stay away from me Pyro.'** He heard me and stared in my direction before turning and leaving. I belatedly heard some scattered clapping from around the room. I blushed and ducked my head.

" About damn time." Kitty muttered loudly from the other side of the room. I just grinned and turned my attention back to the TV.

" Hello sweetie." John said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. It was just my luck he was strong than me.

" What do you think you're doing? Get away from me." I struggled against his iron grip.

" I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, chalking this afternoon up to a quick, come and go case of insanity."

" I would be insane if I stayed with you. Let me go!" I stomped backwards on his foot and tried to move forward but he didn't relinquish his hold.

" Want to try that again?" Pyro whispered dangerously into my ear.

" Let her go." Rogue said, coming around the corner, face set, temper flaring.

" And if I don't?" Bobby and Peter, better known as Colossus, followed Rogue's steps, anger flashing in their eyes. Snarling, he shoved me face first into the brick wall. My nose broke instantly, blood flowing down my face.

" You okay?" Rogue was at my side in an instant. I nodded, setting myself up for setting my nose before it healed that way. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

" Sure you're all right?" Bobby asked, coming to kneel by his girlfriend.

" I just set my nose. I'll be fine. Thanks guys."

" Pyro's completely delusional." I didn't say anything, just sat there trying to come up with ways to stay safe. None came.

" Run!" A voice screamed from behind the girl as her feet pounded down the pavement away from the light, away from the noise.

" You little brat! Get back here!" The sounds of following footsteps echoed with hers as she ran for the gate at the end of the drive. _'Please God, let me make this.'_

Her face connected with the pavement as the older and heavier man leaped for her and secured a hold on her ankle.

" How dare you try and run away from me!" The blows rained down from either side as he straddled the writhing form.

" Please… please!" She begged, tears forming and blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

" Leave her alone, let her go!" A teenage male voice screamed from the sidelines, grabbing at an extended arm.

" Get away from me boy, she's getting her punishment." The drunken voice grated out. Both her eyes were swelling shut fast and she could feel the blood draining out of her.

" Kevin! Kevin help me!" She screamed out past the constriction in her throat as the man continued with the beating.

" Help me!" I screamed into the silent room, sitting bolt up right in bed, trying to catch my breath. A person was by my side in an instant.

" You okay?" Just my luck, it was Scott. I nodded my head, trying to get my breath back.

" Yeah, just a dream. I'll be fine in a minute…" I leaned into his warm body sitting on the edge of the bed as the fear and pain slowly slipped away. Somehow we ended up asleep wrapped around each other, me under the covers and him on top.

That is how John found us when he decided to 'check up' on me. He never did seem to get it though his thick skull that we weren't dating anymore.

" What the hell do you think you were doing?"

" It wasn't what it looked like and even if it was you aren't my boyfriend!" I tried to explain, but somewhere inside I sighed and thought, _'Why do I even bother? I shouldn't have.'_

" Like hell it wasn't. I'm gonna kill him. Sleeping with my girl after I warned him to stay away." I made a grab for John's arm as he went to leave the room.

" John, John please." A hand I never saw being raised struck me across the face, knocking me into the bureau. By the time I could breathe again, John was downstairs and challenging Scott by pushing him from behind. I knew John would never fight fair, so I had to get in the way.

Literally flying to the ground and running for my life, I ended up getting into the crowd a good portion of the way before I started to slow. John and Scott were fight, John out of anger over an imagined slight and Scott out of self-defense.

" John stop it!" I yelled over the other voices. He didn't seem to hear. " Pyro please!" I could tell before he used his powers that he was going to. Scott didn't have a clue. Throwing myself forward with all the momentum I could muster, I shoved Scott's body out of the way of the fireball that careened in his direction.

I vaguely heard the voices of the students, John swearing above the rest. But before I blacked out completely I saw Scott's visored face swimming above my vision.

" Matrix seems to be doing really well."

" It's been four years. She's graduated. Stayed on as a counselor. I wish you could have met her sooner. You would have loved her."

" I'm sure I would have. Any girl that could steal your heart after you were sure it had died has to be amazing." Scott grinned, watching his wife running around with the younger students.

" She is."

" Scott." Jean said, drawing his attention. " You did the right thing. You two were more than made for each other. More than we ever were."

" But we were engaged." Scott argued softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

" I died. I died so you and everyone else could have a long, happy life. I didn't want you to end it alone and unhappy."

" I know, but I still miss you. You shouldn't have had to die."

" If I hadn't where would that leave Matrix? Everything happens for a reason Scott. You both needed this to happen." Matrix lifted her head from where she was playing to her year and a half husband. She saw that he was talking to someone and that person wavered in her vision, fluctuating from a clear, distinct form to see-through.

" Probably with some asshole of a man." Scott muttered, remembering Pyro before they had expelled him from the school.

" She knows I'm here." Jean announced, smiling down on Matrix. Matrix smiled and nodded back, knowing she had the deceased woman's blessing. She moved on to run around with the kids playing tag.

" She always was perceptive." Scott murmured a hint of happiness coloring his voice.

" You might want to start taking better care of her soon." Jean laughed; knowing the hint would torment Scott and prick his pride.

" What? What do you mean?" He asked, turning his full attention the original love of his life.

" She's pregnant. By about two months. I'm surprised she hasn't started throwing up yet." Jean answered, amused by the situation.

" She's pregnant? She's… preg… she can't be!" He cried, surprise and joy filling his now visible violet eyes. Scott hadn't had to wear his visor for two years now, since a mutant had been found that could heal the damage to his brain, which had stopped him from turning his mutation off.

" She is. You're going to be a wonderful father Scott. I love you." Jean whispered turning to look at the leader of the X-men.

" I love you too Jean. I always will." Jean disappeared, content with the knowledge that Scott was happy. Scott continued to watch his wife and looked back over the years.

" Matrix?" A voice called slowly into the wind. My eyes fluttered open.

" Yeah?" I breathed out, my throat sore.

" You missed graduation." I recognized Scott's voice, happy and content with my prophetic dream. This one was different from all the other dreams I had had. This one had yet to come true and it wasn't nightmarish like all the other unfulfilled dreams that wrapped their way around the memories.

" I want to be a counselor here."

~~~~~

A/N: The End. So should I have a sequel or not? I don't really know. If I did do I sequel I basically just told you the ending… oh well. It's up to you guys if you want a sequel or if you want me to leave it here. Have a good life.


End file.
